The invention relates to a backrest, in particular for a rear seat arrangement of a motor vehicle.
The second or, optionally, first seat rows of vehicles are generally configured in such a manner that the backrest is of multi-part design. A division is customary here, according to which part of the backrest extends over two seats.
DE 103 21 289 A1 discloses a backrest of an individual seat for a motor vehicle, the backrest consisting of a shell with a cushion and of a sheetlike outer shell for covering the shell rear side which faces away from the cushion. Shell and outer shell are connected to each other along the border regions thereof, thus forming a supporting structure consisting of a plurality of hollow profiles. Shell and outer shell may be composed of fiber reinforced plastics.
A seat back for two seats is known from DE 196 25 785 A1. This laid-open application relates to a seat back which is suitable for a motor vehicle, in particular a rear seat bench back, composed of fiber reinforced plastic. Since seat backs in motor vehicles are safety-relevant components, a construction composed of fiber reinforced plastic and with omission of the metal frame or of the metal plate was previously possible only with complicated constructions. In order to produce the seat back, a semifinished product is produced from a textile fabric, which contains plastics fibers and reinforcing fibers present in folded, corrugated and/or crimped form, by deforming and consolidating the plastics fibers. Locally reinforced regions of a shape which is substantially X-, Y- or V-shaped, are placed into the textile fabric.
Another backrest, which is disclosed in DE 42 08 150 A1, also for an individual seat has a supporting structure composed of a fiber reinforced plastic, wherein two bending supports running parallel to each other are connected to each other via a transverse support and/or at least via one diagonal support in such a manner that, even with a unilateral loading of one bending support, the other bending support jointly carries the loading.
DE 10 2006 012 699 A1 discloses a three-dimensional structure, for example of a motor vehicle seat back, which has a region composed of plastic reinforced by undirected long fibers and a region composed of a plastic reinforced by multi-dimensionally directed long fibers.
EP 1 916 440 A2 discloses a structural component composed of fiber reinforced thermoplastic. Said structural component has an endless fiber strand which reaches as far as a force introduction point, and a compact metallic deformation element which serves as a holder and is connected at the force introduction point to the structural component and at a connection point to a supporting structure.